


Save the Zamboni, Ride the Skater

by Autistictobio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dominant Bottom, Euphemism brought you by my friend Lynn telling me they are horrible and shouldn't ever be repeated, I was supposed to be working on my nanowrimo, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Viktor rides Yuuri into the sunset, You have them to thank, Yuuri tops, and i wrote this, bc this is all i thinkabout, for Little Yuuri, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag this, im like so behind, it's the 20th, my orrginal story, not even at my 6th of nevember goal, spite, viktor bottoms, viktor has a thong, viktor is so extra and wears those extra underwear, yuuri and viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistictobio/pseuds/Autistictobio
Summary: this is what really happened in episode 7 (in my head at least)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a queer man and I've seen some people stereotype my boys as bottom or top and it pissed me off. This is my second time writing smut in my entire life. I Just wanted to show that Viktor can bottom and that mlm relationships are more then top and bottom idk. It sucks because i struggle with editing smut because i get so red in the face editing my own smut. I probably will edit in after nanowrimo tho.

Viktor’s heart was pumping with adrenaline. He had kissed in front of the world. He didn’t really think it through, he just knew in that moment he needed Yuuri more than ever. Emotions swelled in his heart as he to meet Yuuri. He was just so proud of him, how much he grew, how he was now capable of a quadruple flip.

 

Viktor couldn’t think about how Yuuri started skating as fast as he could so they could meet at the door to the skating ring. Viktor’s heart was pounding so hard that in that moment he was scared it would just stop if he took the time to just look at Yuuri and admire him.

 

When He finally got another good look at Yuuri on the ice he realized his gut feeling was right. He heart did stop, or at least skip a beat as he lost his breath. Yuuri has always been breathtaking but this moment took the cake. He had open up his arms to Yuuri as he skated directly at him. It just felt so right, like nothing could ever go wrong again as Viktor’s body moved on it’s own.

 

Mid fall their lips met, only for a moment but for a good moment. Time had seem to slow down, giving Viktor time to memorized how he felt, how Yuuri felt before they landed. And when they did land, looking down at Yuuri’s smiling face Viktor knew he was a goner. He wanted to scream and cry out to the world that he belonged to Yuuri but that kiss will suffice.

 

Viktor kept thinking about Yuuri, how he needed him, more of him, all of him. He successfully smiled and answered all the interviews like always but he couldn’t go on much longer without having a private moment with Yuuri. ANd the way Yuuri kept throwing him his innocent glances as if he didn’t know what they did to Viktor. As if Yuuri didn’t understand what he meant to Viktor.

 

When they finally got to the hotel room, Viktor’s head buzzed. He went from being way over stimulated to sudden silence and solitude with Yuuri. They had just stood there silently for a few seconds while they were still processing what they did. It was only a few seconds, a few long and painful seconds for Viktor. He didn’t know if it was okay yet to do anything, he didn’t know how he was holding up. 

 

As if Yuuri could read Viktor’s mind in that he stepped forward and laid his forehead on Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor heard him take a deep breath, which prompted Viktor into letting out breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding in. He felt his arms wrap around Yuuri’s small of his back as Yuuri’s arm climbed up his back. Viktor gave a little squeeze, making Yuuri release a relaxed sigh. This was right, this was how Viktor was supposed to live his life.

 

“I’m just so proud,” Viktor had smothered his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

 

“Mmh,” Yuuri blissfully mumbled back.

They just stood their for a while. Viktor was too content with the closeness to give it up even if it’d only be for seconds. Finding someone like Yuuri is like a dream come true. He just made Viktor beyond happy.

 

“I never want to let you go,” Viktor squeezed Yuuri again.

 

“I never want you to,” Yuuri had told Viktor.

 

At this point Yuuri had pulled his head far enough from Viktor too look him properly in the eyes before Yuuri kissed him back like he really wanted to but didn’t because they were on live television of an international sports competition. 

 

It was slow and chaste, the stuff from romantic comedy dreams. It made sense to Viktor, it always made perfect sense.

 

Viktor lived it when Yuuri bit his lip gently. Yuuri used to be so awkward but now that he knew how to get what he wanted when he wanted it. 

 

Viktor had slipped his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth as Yuuri slipped his hands inside Viktor’s shirt up his back. Their tongues kept swirling back and forth as Yuuri kept touching his back sensually. Viktor could only think about pulling Yuuri together even if their chests were flushed together.

 

Then Yuuri pulled his hands away and Viktor almost sighed in disappointed before he realized Yuuri’s hands had slipped in between them.

 

“Viktor I want to,” Yuuri said so low it was almost a whisper.

 

Viktor could only respond by cupping his face and looking at him. Yuuri was just so beautiful and soft. He looked so harmless and innocent for a 23 year old. Every Time they did something Viktor did something to him slightly sexual it felt so good it could have become addicted to him. How their bodies felt meshed together.

 

They had made their way to the bed. Viktor’s jacket was shredded and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned as they gently worked Yuuri’s skating uniform off. They didn’t want to risk ripping the expensive suit.

 

Now naked on the bed, Viktor leaning over the bed, Yuuri was heavily breathing as he looped his hands around the back of Viktor neck. He gently nudged Viktor closer to him. Viktor gave him exactly what he wanted by leaning down all the to devour Yuuri. First his lips, then his jaw line. Viktor had worked his way down Yuuri’s neck, making an effort not to leave marks. But that thought evaporated when Viktor’s mouth reached below Yuuri’s collarbone.

 

Yuuri was a moaning mess by this point but Viktor wasn’t any better. If he tried to talk all that would come out is growls and pants. Yuuri almost screamed in pleasure when Viktor grinned his still covered member onto Yuuri’s very naked erection. 

 

Viktor had leaned away to get the lube they had put on the night stand. Once Viktor got the bottle on the bed, Yuuri was leaning up kissing Viktor’s neck urging him to hurry up.

 

Viktor had supported himself on one arm beside Yuuri and both legs spread on either side of Yuuri’s hips as he reached down to rip off his thong. Then with the same hand he reached for the lube and flipped the cap off to spill a bunch of it on his hands. Viktor reached for his behind as he fingered himself.

 

It had been a while since Yuuri and Viktor have done any sort of penetrative sex. They’ve always rushed things or orgasm too fast because they were both so engrossed in each other. It felt like Viktor was a teenager again, indulging in his first love, his first lover. But this was so much better. Yuuri was so much better. 

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri choked, “Please…”

 

“I’m...nggh,” Viktor had grazed his fingers along his prostate, “I only have two fingers in give a bit more.. nnghh.” 

 

Viktor didn’t bother finishing his sentence. Yuuri understood. He even pulled him down a bit to nibble on Viktor’s ear. Yuuri even accidentally rutted against Viktor’s stomach as he tried to wait. Yuuri’s hands had snaked down from Viktor’s neck to his ass cheeks. He helped hold them further apart as Viktor had slipped his third finger in stretching himself further.

 

“Almost?” Yuuri had barely huffed out into Viktor’s ears.

 

“Yeah,” Viktor mewled out.

 

Viktor slipped his fingers out as he watched Yuuri reached for the condom on the nightstand. He handed it to Viktor, making him do all the work tonight. Viktor didn’t after a performance like that. Yuuri deserved to be spoiled.

 

Once the condom was on Viktor poured a bunch of lube onto it. He slowly spread it around little Yuuri before positioning his entrance on top of it. Then Viktor slowly lowered himself onto Yuuri, enjoying every second as he grew more full.

 

“Viktor it feels so good,” Yuuri was panting under Viktor.

 

Viktor had opened his eye he’d been keeping shut to look down at Yuuri. He wasn’t sure why he was speechless at this point. It could have been seeing Yuuri’s red chest rising and falling as Viktor pleasured him or it could have been the feeling of fullness, being so full with Yuuri.

 

“Beautiful,” Viktor said as his hand reached out to cup Yuuri’s face.

 

Yuuri’s eyes squinted as his chest heaved out pained by pleasure breaths. Viktor just kept telling Yuuri how beautiful full as he raised up and down Yuuri manhood. Viktor heard himself sigh out in pleasure in between complements as his increased his speed, when Yuuri started squeezing his hips with his hands.  Viktor knew he wasn’t going to last long by then. Little Viktor had been leaking so much pre-cum that Viktor could have cum already.

 

One of Yuuri’s hands had slipped around to stroke Viktor’s penis. He must have realized Viktor was close. It only took a few pumps for Viktor to Cum all over his chest. He had squeezed down on Yuuri as his white sperm shot all over his chest. A few seconds later Viktor ended up flopping down beside Yuuri with his erect and pulsing extension of himself still in his butt hole.

 

Yuuri had taken this as a sign to flip himself on top of Viktor to finish himself off. This was very easy because Viktor had become a moaning mess and kept sensually grabbing at Yuuri and begging him to go faster and harder. Yuuri then follow suit and came into his condom. Viktor had pulled Yuuri’s lips into a slow and soft kiss to he could devour Yuuri’s moans as he cumed. 

  
Yuuri had reached for the nightstand and grabbed a Kleenex to clean Viktor up before pulling himself out of him. Then he threw the condom out with the Kleenex before hurrying back to bed to sleep. Yuuri’s had snuggled into Viktors side using his arm as a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bpdyurionice on tumblr and twitter, autistictobio on instagram if you want to talk. I'm maddockhetalia on snapchat if you want to talk some viktuuri. Hell talk to me if you have better fic ideas i'll probably write them.


End file.
